


Dave's Adventures

by jorijam



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Abuse, Blood, Chucklevoodoos, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Slavery, Trans Dave Strider, Trans Karkat Vantas, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jorijam/pseuds/jorijam
Summary: this is an au where sburb didnt happen and trolls invade earth taking over the planet. capturing people for reasons later revealed. the story mostly focuses around dave and him trying to survive in his new world.





	1. Dave: Wake up

Dave laid unconscious on the roof of his apartment complex the blaring Sun just beginning to set over the noisy bustling city of Houston Texas. Slowly the street lights began to flick on illuminating the eerie streets below. As the night life of the city began to stir so did the man on the roof.

Dave groggly opened his eyes his dark aviator shades somehow managed to cling to his face during the beat down he got a couple of hours ago from his bro that left him unconscious. Dave slowly sat up hissing from the pain in his ribs and the pounding headach he had. Dave shakily brought his hand up to his shirt sliding it up over his ribs and past his binder so he could look at the damage done. He was littered with bruises and cuts but the worst place was his upper left ribs. He swore he could see a boot print, The bruise was a dark purplish blue with a tint of yellow to add to the gross factor, but nothing he hadn’t seen before. Dave lightly dabbed at the wound to assess the damage instantly wishing he hadn’t. His ribs felt like they were broken and everything hurt. Dave got up wobbling and shaking a string of cusses following him as he got up and picked up his sword that had been flunged out of reach during the battle,he then proceeded to the stairs descending down them back to the confines of his hellish apartment.

He hated this he hated living here he hated his bro. What was once naive admiration had turned to bitter resentment. He was 22 for God’s sake he didn’t need this shit, he could always run away to Hollywood and make his dreams come true bring sweet bro and hella Jeff to the big screen. he could crash at one of his friends places like he always joked about, but alas he was stuck here because his stupid sense of obligation and his bros manipulative words that would make Dave feel like the biggest piece of shit in the world if he left, so here he was to stay.

Dave approached the door to the apartment where a sticky note clung to the door obviously left by his bro. Dave peeled it off the door and began to read the note.  
’ out doing a gig won’t be back till later. -bro’

At least he was a man of few words. Dave crumpled up the paper tossed it to the ground and cautiously opened the door being mindful of any traps. Just because bro wasn t here didn’t mean it would be safe. Dave carefully made his way inside down the hallway and into the bathroom shutting and locking the door. He new there wouldn’t be any traps in here because bro used the shower as much as he did. Once face to face in a mirror he saw how really fucked up he was. His lip was split open his face was swollen and dried blood was crusted to his face. To say he looked like shit was an understatement. Dave sighed and turned the water on to heat up and started to carefully peel off his clothes being mindful of his wounds. He stopped at his binder knowing it’d be a bitch to pull off. he contemplated just cutting it off with his sword but decided against it because those fuckers are expensive and he didn’t really have the money to buy a new one.

“Just do it quick and fast dave….just like a band aid…” Dave started to talk himself into doing it as he grabbed the bottom of the binder. “ if you dont your ribs won’t heal right and that won’t help anyone…” Dave bit the bottom of his lip and proceeded to pull off the binder over his head. he couldn’t help it he whimpered and cried out as the pressure over his ribs was released and pain replaced it. Tears spilled out and down his face as. If he didn’t look like shit before he sure does now.

“ c-come on Dave it’s not that’s bad you’ve been through w-worse…” He mumbles to himself as he got into the shower and started to wash away the blood sweat and tears. If only his pain and misery could be so easily washed away. Dave didn’t have the energy to properly wash himself and just stood under the stream of water and let it do its work.

Once Dave thought that he was clean enough he shut off the water wrapped himself up in a towel and hobbled to his room where he shut and locked the door before drying himself off.

Dave threw the towel over his head and began rumaging through the pile of “clean” clothes he had at the foot of his bed. He pulled out a loose fitting shirt and some boxers carefully slipping them on his body before he lowered himself down onto his messy bed. He just wanted to sleep away the pain and wish that this whole day had never happened. Dave was just about to close his eyes and drift off to sleep when his phone started playing one of his sick beats he spun on his turn tables. He groaned and rolled over grabbing his phone of the nightstand and reading off the cracked screen. It was 3 missed messages from all 3 of his only friends boy wasn t he just popular today. Dave unlocked his phone and began reading the messages. the first one was from jade.

“ DAVE omg omg I’m so excited I just got accepted for the aspiring minds internship at NASA I’m so excited I can barely contain myself I just wanna explode!!!” Along with the message was picture of her letter of acceptance. Dave smiled at the phone he was so proud of her she’s been working so hard and she really deserved this opportunity not to mention she was crazy smart and obsessed with space.

“I’m real proud of you champ you fucking deserve this.” Dave quickly typed out his message and swiped to the next which was from his good friend John.

“Hey dude just finished up my show it was awesome the crowd loved me!” John was one of those piano musicians who told jokes in his songs like tom lehrer. he was starting to become real popular too.

“Cool bro send me some some audio and I’ll rev it up for you.” He then swiped to the last message which was from rose.

“I’m sending in the final draft to my editor I’m so nervous right now.” Rose was writing her first novel putting all the wizard fanfiction to good use.

“I’m sure it will be great I’ll be looking for it in libraries and shit.” And with that Dave sent his final text off to his friends and closed his phone before finally drifting off to sleeping.  
~

With a loud crash and bang his whole apartment shook jostling Dave awake in a panic. The morning light flooded through his cluttered room making the dust and dry wall falling from the ceiling all the more noticeable. Before Dave could even processes what was happening his door was kicked open by his bro who then proceeded to Chuck Dave’s sword at him which he caught with ease from years of practice.

“Wake up.” Bro spat his toothpick on the ground and slung his own sword over his shoulder.

“Time to be a hero.”


	2. Dave: Fight

Dave scrambled off his bed quickly slipped on sandles since those were the only thing in his room he could put on his feet. As soon as Dave looked back at the doorway his bro was gone probably to be a badass somewhere else. Dave booked it out of his apartment ignoring the pain in his ribs adrenaline already pumping through his veins making the pain ignorable. As Dave ran up the stairs leading to the roof he was knocked off his feet by the building shaking and the sound of laser beams.

“What the fuck is going on up there…” Dave got back up and continued up the stairs stepping out into the early morning sun what he saw made his chest tighten and it hard to breath.

His town. His home. His memories they were all up in smoke tall buildings that once stood were reduced to rubble, his home was now a war zone. Daves gaze shot up to the sky hearing the sounds of powerful engines, giant fucking alien ships were flying over head shooting red and blue lasers destroying the city below them.

“If you're done gawking get your ass in gear this is the real deal.” Dave's attention snapped to his bro who was standing on the edge of the roof.

“Now let’s see if your training paid off.” Bro then jumped off the edge to the building next to it and expecting Dave to follow. Dave took a couple of steps back to get a running head start. His heart was pounding in his chest and everything was happening so fast. Dave gasped in a breath and ran towards the edge jumping to the next building stumbling once his feet hit the pavement of the roof. Bro gave an approving nod and continued on jumping from roof to roof heading towards where more of the destruction was taking place, Dave following close behind.

‘Holy fuck holy fuck holy fuck we're being invaded by fucking aliens! This is fucking crazy!’ Dave was knocked out of his thoughts as laser beams from a nearby ship shot down just inches away from both him and bro. Dave could feel the electricity coursing through the air that made all his hairs stand on end. Dave instinctively dove to the ground to escape the blast.

“Dave! get your ass-” bros words couldn’t even be finished before the sound of clanging metal rang through the air. Dave looked up from the ground to see his bro swords locked with an alien adorned in dark heavy armor that covered them from head to toe with large jagged horns popping out of the helmet. Their armor had painted brown markings probably to represent his rank. Dave quickly got to his feet clutching his sword tightly to the point his knuckles hurt before relaxing. His training returning to his mind and his cool collect facade taking control.

Dave took a couple of steps in an attempt to charge his adversary attacking bro, but he was quickly stopped in his tracks by strong arms wrapping around his middle sections pinning his arms down to his side’s and picking him up in a not so friendly bear hug.

“Let me go!” Dave thrashed, kicked, and squirmed in the second aliens hold trying desperately to escape but to know avail.

“Dave!” Suddenly his head was jerked up by the alien who yanked his hair forcing dave to watch the scene in front of him. His bro tried to rescue him only for it be in vain. The alien he was fighting took the first opportunity to plunge it’s giant cleaver through bros chest splattering droplets of blood over Dave and the aliens. Dave's eyes widened and tears ran down his face. Bro dropped to his knees shock clear on his face. The alien then used it’s foot to help pull out the sword from bros back. Bro collapsed face first on the ground, blood gushing from his open wound and pooling beneath him.

“N-no…” Dave mumbled to himself his stomach churned and his legs felt weak. His body went limp in the aliens hold that kept him up by his hair being pulled and arms holding his middle section up. The alien who stabbed his bro scuffed like he expected more and set his sights on Dave. Never had he been more scared tears streamed down his face blurring his vision and his whole body shook.

The two aliens started to growl and chitter almost like they were communicating with each other. The next thing he knew Dave received a swift punch to the gut knocking the air right out of his lungs causing him to hack and wheeze. He was then dropped to his knees and got a sharp kick to the head haphazardly throwing him to the ground. Dave couldn’t see any more his vision was going completely dark and everything sounded muffled like he was under water. Everything started to fade into nothingness as Dave fell unconscious.


	3. Dave: Play the waiting game

Dave laid on the cold metallic ground of his dark cell he had been trapped in for what felt like weeks. He was freezing considering when he was captured he was only wearing a loose fitting shirt and some boxers. plus his cell offered no warmth to the poor Texas boy who was not accustomed to being cold.

It wasn’t as bad as he expected, he was given one meal a day that consisted of a bowl of porridge, and a thick slice of something that resembled bread. it had a purple crust but was brown on the inside. the taste and texture reminded him of moist banana bread. During meal times he could finally see what these aliens looked like since most of them didn’t wear big bulky armor.

The aliens looked humanoid and over all had few differences from humans. Their skin was varying colors of grey, they had raven black hair, different shapes of horns that had a yellow to orange gradient that reminded him of candy corn, and they were tall, much taller then him. from the ones he saw they averaged about 6'5. Their eyes were what fascinate him the most, instead of the sclera being white like everything Dave had encountered on earth they were yellow. It seemed unnatural and foreign to him like they were demons.

Dave for the most part was left alone, which he greatly appreciated. He used most of this time to sleep and recuperate both physically and mentally he was still hurt after all. The only times he was bothered was meal times and them making the rounds, probably making sure everyone was still here. That is if he wasn’t the only other human on this ship, He didn’t really know. the only other living creature he saw or heard were the aliens. Though he assumed there were other people because it would be impractical to have a full scale alien invasion just to kidnap one human. Though the reason he was captured scares him the most either he was going to be killed, forced into alien slavery, or experimented on. None of these were favorable out comes.

The first time he woke up to say he panicked was putting it mildly, it was more along the lines of a melt down. He was scared, injured, and had no idea where the hell he was. Not to mention he was still covered in bros blood. He tried to scrub it off himself, but there was just too much. he couldn’t get it all and broke down crying in the dark. Sure he hated the guy but he didn’t want to watch him die right in front of his eyes that shit is traumatizing.

Though eventually he calmed down and suppressed his feelings this was no time to have a melt down you must be strong, he told himself. Eventually his days blurred together and he lost his sense of time.

Dave was sleeping soundly until suddenly one of the aliens rattled the cage door, jostling Dave out of his slumber. He sat up tired and looked to the alien who was speaking to him in a foreign language he couldn’t understand. They were however pointing to the wall and he assumed they wanted him to stand against it. Dave shuffled to his feet and made his way over to the wall putting his hands above his head.

The alien then unlocked the cell door walking inside over to Dave pushing him against the wall so he couldn’t go anywhere. Dave squirmed slightly looking back at the alien who towered over him. It wasn’t one of the aliens who first attacked him thank God. He watched as the alien pulled out what appeared to be a ear piercing gun and aligned it over the top cartilage of his ear. Dave whimpered as his ear was pierced and something now dangling from his ear. The alien then let go of Dave turning it’s attention to a glass screen displaying strange text. Dave didn’t dare to move while the alien fittled with object before turning it’s attention back to Dave and started speaking. It’s word becoming more and more clear.

“ Jjgsgetj bfg- do you understand?” Dave froze looking at the alien before giving a small nod. “Good.” The alien then put away the gun and screen before slapping on a pair of cuffs to Dave’s wrists, and escorted him out of the cell down a narrow hallway lined with empty cells.

Dave was lead down multiple hallways and into a giant ass elevator that took him down to what appeared to be a cargo hold with a handful of other aliens darting back and forth attending to their own jobs. There he saw 4 groups of 5 people all lined up and chained together. Everyone having varying degrees of fear and anxiety on their face, but at least he wasn’t alone. Dave was then pushed over to one last row of people. His cuffs being connected to the chain completing the set of 5.

“Alright that’s the last of them, open the hatch you buggers! The highblood is not a patient troll!” A string of ayes sounded on the railings above. In front of the group’s the floor started to lower into a ramp. Light flooded in from the outside world the whole group hissed and groaned from the obnoxious light that stung the group’s eyes. who were up until a few minutes ago locked in very dark cells for weeks. Dave wished that he had his sunglasses, he wasn’t used to bright lights in the first place they hurt his eyes and gave him sensory overload. “Get moving you ugly bags of bark-beast shit!” since Dave was at the very front he was the one to get shoved almost falling to the ground before catching himself.

The group’s descended down the ramp being escorted by multiple aliens carrying weapons, or as Dave heard they called themselves trolls. Once free from the confines of the ship Dave was able too see where he had been taken to, and well it defiantly wasn t earth. This was a completely different planet, in a completely different galaxy. The sky was a dark lavender gradient with twinkling stars blended into the scenery. It was obvious this was no where with in the vicinity of earth none of the stars or constellations that he grew up with could be seen. From what Dave could see everything within eye sight had a purple theme. Hell even the grass way off in the distance looked like it was purple.

The group’s of people were walked down a stretch of landing strip. The whole place looked like a futuristic air base with glowing lights, flying spaceships, robots, floating devices the whole shebang. But not too far away stood one giant cluster fuck of architecture. It looked like a castle and a fortress had a love child together. The castle was dark grey with large purple cloth extending from one end to the other two twin towers stood. Dave shuttered at the thought of what went inside there and what horrors would await him. Even more so Dave thought about what the master of the land would be like. He assumed that’s who this highblood person was.

The group stopped in front of a very large menacingly looking troll who stood around 6'7. He was different from all the other trolls Dave had encountered. He wore very sleek looking armor painted black with blue symbols almost like it was a uniform for a general. The way he held himself was dignified stomach in chest out with a permanent scowl on his face. He wore dark square shaped shades. his hair was long and straight falling just past his shoulders. his horns or horn to be precise had a slight curve to it and resembled a arrow, while the other horn was broken and jagged.

A troll from the group who escorted them here saluted the troll in front them and began to speak “This is the first batch of humans we have brought in while we wait for the grand highbloods orders.” The troll looked over the group eyeing them sizing them up before speaking in a deep gravely voice.

“The grand highblood doesn’t need all of them. Leave the first 5 here and take the rest to be documented.” The troll nods before giving a slight bow. “Of course general zahhak.” Suddenly the group was split worry put on everyones faces as more then half the group was dragged away while 5 chained up people including Dave were left with the creepy troll.

Soon enough a cart being pulled by two giant horse like creatures rolled up. “Load these vermin into the cart and take them to the highbloods hive I will be there shortly.” Two of the trolls who had stayed behind quickly started ushering everyone into the cart chaining them to the walls of the small cart.

Dave looked up from his chained position on the floor to see the doors to the cart being shut and darkness once again enveloping his senses, but at least he wasn’t alone. Though he couldn’t shake this feeling of dread, like he was being dragged off to the chatteau d'if in the dark of the night. he was scared to see what lies ahead of him in this new world, but all he could do know was play the waiting game.


	4. Dave: Learn your place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the dialogue is weird im not really sure how to structure it plus ive been really sick so cut me some slack. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It was a few minute ride of the cart jerking and jostling as it headed to it’s destination. If Dave wasn t tethered to the wall he would have been thrown about all over the place. The cart came to halt throwing everyone forward. Muffled shouts and commands could be heard before the door to the cart was thrown open. A troll came in and started unlocking the chains throwing everyone out one by one and into the harsh hold of another troll.

Dave stepped out of the cart taking in his new surroundings. He was now smack dab in the middle of the stronghold and any thoughts of escaping were thrown out the window the minute he got into the cart. He stood in a very large courtyard that was muddy and not very well maintained the walls surrounding the fortress were nearly 20 feet tall with trolls patrolling them. Dave turned his attention to the giant castle as he was pushed forward by the troll behind him ushering him inside along with the others. Dave walked inside and was completely caught off guard. The interior was completely different from the exterior, instead of it being dirty and ratty like he expected it was beautiful and well taken care of. The entrance was very spacious with large black pillars supporting the ceiling. Large tapestries hung from every other pillar that all had different designs on them, but like everything else had a color scheme of purple. Strange enough one even had the Capricorn astrology sign on it.

The group was lead deeper into the compound until they reached a set of double doors. Where the blue troll from before was there to greet them. Dave thought about how they had gotten here before them but shrugged it off seeing as that information didn’t really matter. The troll did a quick headcount making sure no one had fucked up Along the way.

“Wait here,” he told the other trolls who escorted everyone here before slipping past the giant double doors. Dave could hardly make out the conversation that was happening on the other side of the door until a big booming voice came through.

“WELL BRING EM IN MOTHERFUCKING LOW BLOOD, DON’T KEEP ME WAITING!”

“Y-Yes highblood, right away,” the doors were pulled open and the blue troll motioned for everyone to be pulled inside. Some struggled while others obediently walked in. The room was dimly lit by a chandelier hanging from the ceiling with purple streamers and cloth connected to it and then to the walls which were painted many different colors. The whole room sorta reminded Dave of a gypsy tent until his focus was placed on the troll in front of them.

The troll lazily sat in a giant purple chair running a clawed hand through their thick black hair. It reminded Dave of a lions mane but longer and more poofy. The troll leaned forward illuminating his face so Dave could better make out it’s features. The troll wore what appeared to be white face paint that had the design of a clown. Which only framed his smirk better, Dave didn’t want to admit but the troll looked kinda hot.

“What good motherfuckers you all are kneeling before your new master.” The trolls smirk widened as he sat up straighter in his chair crossing his right leg over the left.

“We didn’t have a choice you asshole!” Someone down the row from Dave spoke up. The trolls shit eating grin quickly turned to a scowl as he stood from his “throne”. Every ones eyes widened in surprise upon seeing the trolls height. He stood nearly eight feet tall and that wasn t even including the height his long wavy horns gave him. No wonder all the ceilings were so high in this place it was to make room for this giant.

“I don’t remember giving you permission to speak motherfucker.” The troll only took three steps before he was standing in front of the person who spoke out, a spiked club suddenly materialized in his right hand. The club just like the walls was painted all sorts of colors. The guy was trembling and looked ready to piss his pants.

“Just leave him alone we’re all scared he’s just lashing out.” Dave didn’t realize he was talking until the troll was standing in front of him.

Dave looked up from his kneeled position on the floor to see deep purple eyes staring down at him studying his form in fascination before speaking.

“Looks like we have a hero in our mix.” The troll then slung his club over his shoulder before speaking again. “The only good thing that comes from a hero is a motherfucking example.” Dave stared directly into the trolls eyes as the club was swung down on him.

“GAMZEE!” Suddenly everything stopped and it became dead quiet in the room that you could here a pin drop. The club was inches away from his face and if Dave wanted to he could lean forward and touch his nose to one of the spikes. The troll turned to face his throne where another small troll was standing. Some how Dave didn’t even realize the small troll was standing there the whole time. Slowly the small troll walked over to them and lightly pat the taller trolls arm until he put the club away. The smaller troll started to chirp and chitter looking at Dave then back at the troll. The taller troll growled and grumbled in response before looking at Dave. The smaller troll purred and nudged the taller troll before he seemed to sigh in defeat.

“Equius unlock this blasphemous motherfuckers chains.” The troll made his way back to his throne plopping his butt down.

“Y-Yes highblood.” The blue troll who had been glued to the wall, walked over to dave and unlocked his chains. Dave was completely dumbfounded and had no idea what was happening. The smaller troll gently took Dave’s hands pulling him to his feet.

“Come with me.” The small troll guided Dave out of the room and down multiple hallways. Dave was completely lost in thought studying the troll in front of him. They were smaller then he was about 5'2 compared to Dave’s 5'8. They had short messy black hair with small smooth horns that kinda made Dave want to touch them, but decided against it since this was the troll who saved him after all and thought that it would be rude. The small troll wore what appeared to be harem pants that were black with grey polka dots, a giant grey pirate shirt with a open front and a black under shirt. The troll was adorned with gold bracelets, anklets and earings. As Dave looked upon the small trolls face studying their soft features and striking red eyes that reminded him of his own. he noticed that the troll wore a choker with the Capricorn symbol dangling from it. Maybe Dave wasn’t that far away from earth if they had the same constellations. Maybe he could go home…well if there was anything to go home too.

“Through here.” The smaller troll spoke up guiding Dave through another set of double doors that had variations of :0(and :0) masterly carved into it in all honesty it looked kinda ridiculous.

“So uh what’s your name?” Dave asked looking around the room seeing how it sorta resembled a bedroom. The floor had a bunch of soft colorful carpets that felt nice under Dave’s bare feet. There wasn t a bed in the room but there was a pit that held lots of pillows and blankets. It looked so inviting and comfortable that Dave wanted to jump right into it.

“ it’s karkat, and yours?” The troll named karkat continued to pull Dave through the first room into a second one that was bathroom.

“Dave.” In the center of the bathroom was a giant ass bath tub that looked like something out of a miyazaki movie. This was probably the giant trolls room which would explain why everything was so big. What was his name again, gamzee?

“I wish we could have meet under better circumstances.” Karkat let go of Dave’s hand and walked over to the right side wall, where he banged on one of the wooden panels causing it to lower over the tub along with a rope. Karkat then climbed up the side of the tub and stood on the rim giving the rope a pull. Hot water started to fill the tub.

“ ya…i don’t really know what’s going on…” Dave awkwardly stood there rubbing his arm not quiet sure what to do with himself.

“That’s ok I wouldn’t really expect you to understand.” Dave’s eyebrows twitched in annoyance. What was that supposed to mean? That Dave was too stupid to comprehend the reasons he was kidnapped?

“I guess…” karkat shut off the water once the the tub was filled halfway, and dipped his hand in to test the temperature before humming in approval. He then slid down the side of the tub and stood up.

“Take off your clothes.”  
“What?!” Dave clutched his shirt and took a step back from the troll.  
“ fuck sorry that came out wrong,” karkat face palmed for making such an idiotic demand. “It’s just that you could really use a bath, no offense but you don’t smell the best.” It was true that Dave was filthy considering he hadn’t bathed since the day he was captured and who knew how many weeks ago that was.  
“Fine but don’t look…”  
“Sure thing.” Karkat turned away and made his way over to what looked like a makeup stand and started rummaging through one of the drawers. Dave took this time to quickly strip his clothes off scale up the side of the tub and slide into the water.

It felt so nice, the water was warm and relaxing, it helped heat up daves cold extremities making him sigh in delight.

“Better?” Karkat called out making his way back over to the tub carrying bottles of soap shampoo and conditioner.

“ ya.” Dave said as he tucked his legs to his chest having his back turned to the small troll. the warm water splashing against his shoulders. Not really wanting to be exposed to someone he met all of 10 minutes ago.

“Thats good.” Karkat held all the bottles in one arm as he pulled the cuff of his pants up to his thighs. He then climbed up the tub and slowly slid down into the water, making sure not to get his pants wet. Dave glanced behind him watching karkat place the bottles in the water that then started to float and Bob in water.  
Karkat grabbed a cup and filled it with water from the tub.

“Tilt your head up.” Dave leaned his head back looking up at karkat. Karkat then carefully began pouring warm water on his hair, making sure none dropped down in his face. It seemed like he was very skilled at doing this and he practiced a lot. Probably washing that other trolls mess of hair.

Instead of sitting in silence while Dave was being given a bath he decided to make conversation, maybe even try and get some answers. “So what is this place?”

Karkat squirted some shampoo into his hand before lathering it in Dave’s hair. “That’s a complicated question.”  
“Well we got nothing but time.” Karkat hummed in agreement before thinking about the best way to answer the question.  
“Officialy the planet is called base 1 but everyone who lives here calls it protolast. It is a sister planet to our home alternia and is one of the strongest bases in the nearest hundred galaxies second only to her imperial condescension base.”  
“Hold up slow down your going to fast, let me see if I got this right. So by your standards one base is a entire planet?”  
“Yes.”  
“And who’s this condes person?”  
“She is the empress and leader of our race.”  
“ if she’s the leader what was the deal with that dude from earlier…the one who almost killed me.”  
“That was gamzee makara he is the commander for this base and the grand highblood.”  
“What’s a grand highblood?”  
“A grand highblood is the most powerful subjugglator in this weird clown cult that all the purple bloods follow they are held to a different standard and can get away with pretty much anything they want, they aren’t meant to be delt lightly especially him.”  
“ So that’s why no one was gonna bar a fucking eye when I was almost murdered?” Karkat stopped what he was doing for a minute before continuing.  
“Killing for our race is a normal thing we kill each other all the time.”  
“That’s fucked up.”  
“No shit tell me something I didn’t know.”  
“…so if he’s the leader here….what does that make you?”  
“…..technically I’m his slave but not it’s complicated and I’d rather not talk about it.” Karkat dumped a cup of water on Dave’s head washing out the shampoo.  
“…well then why did you save me?”  
“ mhm…its embarrassing to admit but it was your eyes.”  
“My eyes?”  
“Yes they are red just like mine.”  
“Isn’t red common for trolls?”

“No…are they common for your kind?”  
No…“ through the rest of the bath Dave started to relax and feel more comfortable. He learned a lot about the trolls as Karkat explained the cast system, their home planet alternia, the differences in time they had, and smaller less important details.

“Alright your all clean, let me grab you a towel.” Karkat stood up straight popping his back before climbing out of the tub, and heading over to one of the cabinets pulling out a big fluffy towel that looked like it could wrap around him multiple times. Karkat walked back over to the tub and opened the towel so Dave could be wrapped up.

Dave stood up completely forgetting about his shyness from before. He didn’t know why but he felt so safe and comfortable right now, it felt nice. Dave climbed out of the tub slid down to the wooden floor. He noticed karkat staring at his body and all his insecurities came rushing back. But before Dave could try and cover himself with his hands he found karkat wrapping the warm soft fuzzy towel around him.

“Lets get you dried off and into some more suitable clothes. No offense but the clothes you wear kinda suck.” Dave chuckled following karkat back into the bedroom leaving a trail of water droplets.

“Well sorry I didn’t really have time to change before my home got invaded.”

“Fair enough.” Karkat walked over to the two dressers in the room and started to ransack them looking for something that could fit him. Dave started to wonder around the room looking at the assortment of items. He was looking at things on a desk when he spotted what looked like a bike horn.

“…no way…” Dave then picked up the horn giving it a squeeze. The signature honk sounding through the room making karkat nearly jump out of his skin.

“Holy fucking shit Dave don’t do that! I thought you were gamzee!”  
“Haha sorry I just thought it was funny how we both have bike horns.” Dave put the horn down and readjusted the towel on his body.  
“Here try these on, though they well probably be big on you it’s the best I can do right now.” Karkat handed Dave the clothes.  
“I’ll go get us some food it’s almost last meal. Please don’t leave the room, if you do someone might mistake you as someone trying to escape and they might kill you.”  
“Yes sir I won’t leave the room.” Dave gave karkat a sarcastic little salute before the small troll left through the door.

Dave didn’t dare even think about leaving for fear that Karkats words were true. Instead he dried off his damp body and put on the clothes he gave him. It was a black t shirt with a purple Capricorn symbol and long black sweat pants that had grey polka dots. The clothing was two sizes too, big the shirt hung off his shoulder and the pants had to be held up by Dave and the pant legs pooled around at Dave’s feet. It felt kinda weird to be wearing the clothes of the troll responsible for his kidnapping and almost murder.

Dave shuffled over to the pit in the room that was filled with blankets and pillows and jumped in. Dave smiled once he hit the pillows and blankets. It was all so soft and comfortable like sleeping on a cloud. It was clearly made for a king. Dave pulled one of the soft blankets over him just realizing how tired he was and how much he missed sleeping on something soft instead of the hard cold metal ground.

Dave s eyes slowly closed his thoughts taking over his mind. What happened to earth? What happened to my friends? What’s gonna happen to me? All Dave knew was he was going to have to learn his place in this new world.


	5. Karkat: Get ready for bed

Once karkat got back to the room with food he had a little panic attack see how Dave wasn t in the room.

“Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck! Good fucking job dumbass you lost the alien now he’s gonna turn up dead somewhere!” Karkat was pacing back and forth about ready to pull out his hair when he heard a groan come from the nest. Karkat froze before making his way over to the nest and looked inside. He saw a foot poking out from under one of the blankets that clearly belonged to dave. Karkat sighed in relief pushing his hair out of his face. “At least he’s still here…” karkat stepped into the nest and made his way overy to a mound of blankets pulling one end up to reveal Dave’s sleeping face. “Dave wake up you should eat something before you sleep.” Dave s eyes slowly fluttered open and looked up at him.  
“….hmm..?”  
“Eat some food then you can go back to sleep.” Karkat crawled out of nest and over to the desk where he had placed the bowl of food. Dave sat up the blanket still wrapped around him, but it looked like that was all the moving Dave was gonna do. Karkat walked back over to him handing him the food. He looked at it and started eating it with no complaints. ‘At least he’s not picky.’ Karkat thought as sat on the edge of the nest and started eating his own bowl.

It was a peaceful silence shared between the two as they ate their meal together. Once Dave was finished with his bowel he handed it back to karkat muttered a thanks and then clocked out curling back up in the blankets. Karkat gave a soft smile before getting up and placing the dirty dishes on the desk to be picked up later. Karkat walked into the bathroom to start getting ready for bed himself. Karkat started by taking off his jewelry and placing it on the make up stand. He then washed his face and walked back into the bedroom unwrapping the purple sash from around his waist and letting it fall to the floor. He then pulled off his loose shirt and under shirt before looking down at his binder, he then proceeded to pull it off letting it fall to the floor along with the other discarded clothing.

Karkat sighed in relief as he began to gently massage the tender flesh and let his skin get some fresh air. Karkat then went over to the dresser and pulled out one of his sleep shirts and loose fitting shorts. He was about to finish cleaning up when he heard the door click open then shut. Karkat looked up seeing gamzee standing in front of the door.

“Gamzee…” Karkat whispered yelled as he walked around the nest to make sure Dave was still asleep before walking over him.

“I just came to tell you I won’t be coming to bed this morning so don’t be all up and waiting for me.”

“What why?” Karkat asked as he held the taller trolls hand, not wanting him to sleep somewhere else. Gamzee glanced over at the nest seeing a small lump in the blankets before looking back at KarKat.

“Don’t want to scare the tiny motherfucker better to give em some time to adjust before you bring em around me. Besides I got a fuck ton of work to get done before I can get back to getting my chill on.” Gamzee could see the conflicting emotions on his karbro s face In the dim light. It made him look real motherfucking cute.

“I don’t like it when you don’t sleep you get cranky…” Karkat have gamzee s hand a squeeze looking down at the ground.

“I promise I’ll take a nap.” Gamzee cupped karkats chin making him look up at him. “I’ll be fine don’t gotta worry about me.” Gamzee kneeled down moving in closer to his face hoping to get a good morning kiss before he left.

“….mhm…fine.” Karkat sighed in defeat and leaned forward kissing him. Gamzee smiled wrapping his arms around his waist and lifting up karkat before deepening the kiss. Karkat made a small noise as gamzee pressed him against the wall placing his large hands on Karkats booty keeping him up. He was so much bigger then karkat that his body completely enveloped the smaller troll

“Gamzee…” Karkat whispered breathlessly before gamzee went back in continuing the passionate kiss. Gamzee quickly snuck his tongue past Karkats soft lips once again exploring his familiar territory. Karkat started to purr and suck on gamzee s tongue, occasionally darting his smaller appendage over the highblood s cooler tongue. Earning a encouraging chirp form him.

Gamzee pulled away from the kiss leaving karkat a panting mess. Since he was a purple blood with giant lungs he could kiss for hours without running out of breath, unlike his poor matesprite who quickly runs out of breath. A smirk ran across gamzees face as he leaned in and started to kiss up and down Karkats neck looking for the perfect spot to leave a love bite. Karkats purring grew louder as small chirps began to leave his throat. Karkat started to run his fingers through the taller trolls hair to his horns where karkat gently started to rub the base of the long wavy horn.

Suddenly gamzee stopped making any movements and had his face buried in the crook of Karkats neck. Karkat looked down at gamzee seeing his long ears twitching in his thick mane of hair, He could hear the gold chain earings clanging together.

“Tiny motherfucker is awake.” Karkat could feel gamzee smirking against his neck. When the words finally clicked in his head. His face flushed red and he looked over at the nest seeing Dave’s eyes peaking over the edge like a shy wriggler. Dave quickly laid back down and out of sight when he made eye contact with karkat.

“Gamzee…” Karkat whispered before he was once again in a slow sweet kiss. Gamzee slowly set karkat down and pulled away.

“Sleep tight my most wicked miracle.” And with that gamzee walked out the room shutting the door behind him. Karkat shuffled over to the nest and crawled in over to the other side of the nest. It was a good thing that the nest was so big that the two of them could lay in it but didn’t have to be in touching distance of each other. Karkat grabbed one of the blankets and pulled it over himself. He glanced over at Dave seeing him facing towards the wall. Karkat laid down feeling incredibly awkward about making out in front of Dave. Karkat sighed rolling on his side and willing himself to sleep.


	6. Dave: study the giant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if its trash i just wanted to get the chapter done lol

Its been a few months since you came to this new planet, and you've transitioned rather seamlessly thanks to the help of karkat. Hes made sure any wounds you had were treated, he fed you, gave you new clothes, he even cleaned you up giving you a nice haircut. But most importantly hes taught you how everything works in this new world and where you fall into the hierarchy of bureaucratic bullshit. Hes taught you the importants of the cast system, customs, and the quadrants. Which really dont seem all that different from human relationships you would just put kismises and Auspisticis as complicated on your Facebook status and be done with it.  
  
"Dave, are you even listening to me?" Karkat stood infront of you with his arms crossed and his usual cute grumpy face.  
  
" uh huh you were talking about quadrants or something like that. You sure are obsessed with that stuff." You said looking up from the clothes you were folding.  
  
Karkat scoffed and went back to putting away the clothes you were folding. " im not obsessed. Just eccentric."  
  
You chuckle standing up walking over to kar leaning against the giant dresser that karkat was putting clothes away in. "So do you have anyone your in a quadrant with?"  
  
Karkats cheeks turned slightly red as he  continued focusing on the clothes. "I do. I have a moiral her name is kanaya she lives on a different planet...and gamzee is my matesprite."  
  
" wait a minute your in a relationship with the guy who owns you? You'rehis slave."  
  
"Im not his slave!" Karkat snapped back quickly losing his temper. "Its more complicated than that!"  
  
"You do physical and intellectual work for him with out compensation, your movments and actions are dictated by his whims and you can receive cruel and unusual punishment just because he says so. Thats what slavery is its not that complicated."  
  
"FUCK YOU DAVE YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"karkat slammed the drawers shut and stormed out of the room in a huff. Jeez what was his deal? You guess it was just a touchy subject, But really? A cute sweet guy like him with a brute like that? It made you a little jealous. You hadnt seen much of gamzee during the couple months you've been here. Just breif glimpses and occasionally hearing his booming voice down the hallway. But from the first encounter you had with him and what youve heard about him you dont like him. Hes loud, unpredictable, and violent. Youve had enough of those personality traits in your life.  
  
You sigh moving the basket of clothes into a corner of the room and grabbing your holo tablet that karkat gave you off the table. You turned it on and plopped down into the nest scrolling through the troll version of social media.  
  
A few minutes pass and you hear the doors creak open and shut.  
"Have you calmed down yet?" You look over the edge of the nest and see gamzee standing infront of the door.  
  
"Ive always had my motherfucking chill on." A smirk came across his face as he walked over to the edge of the nest looking down at you. Your eyes widen and you slowly scoot back to the opposite side of the nest.  
  
"I didn't know it was you..." you curl your legs up to your chest instinctively protecting yourself in a vulnerable situation. You watched as he stepped down into the nest sitting down on the opposite end which let you relax a little.  
  
"I didn't know tiny motherfucker would all up and be here i thought you'd be getting your self on with karbro."  
  
"Karkat left because he got pissy and my names not 'tiny motherfucker' its Dave." Gamzee chuckled his smirk slowly turning into a lazy smile.  
  
"Karbro is always angry about something dont take it personally."  
  
"I wasn't." You stare him down studying him. Why was he acting so different from what you knew? He was relaxed and seemed slower almost like he was stoned. Even his body language was different he slouched and his movments seem to be loose almost flowing. Much different from the proud intimidating posture and demeanor he normally had its almost like a completly different person was sitting infront of you.

"So are you gonna stare at a motherfucker all night or are you gonna ask me a motherfucking question?"  
  
"I dont understand why karkat is with you, you two dont seem anything alike or have anything in common. The only way it make sense to me is that youve forced him or deillussioned him into it like Stockholm syndrome."  
  
"I ain't done none of those motherfucking things to him, we've been through a lot of shit together. Im red for my lil miracle and hes red for me thats all."  
  
"If your so red for him then why is he a slave?" You glared down at him.  
  
"Its to protect him from being culled...my lil motherfucker is a mutant blood, the brightest red you have ever seen. Cause of that though he could be culled by anyone who found out. But when i own him no one can touch him especially since im a powerful highblood. I never force him to do anything...everything i do is for him..." gamzee tried to keep his lazy smile but it changed to a sad smile. you could tell this was a somber subject for him that probably weighted heavy on his mind.  
  
"I didn't know..." you look down at your hands feeling like a complete ass. You judged and commented on their life with out hardly knowing it. You only knew what karkat had taught you but he didnt tell you about his life.  
  
"Its ok lil motherfucker aint nothing to worry your cute little ass about."  You brush off the comment looking back at him the lazy smile once again plastered on his face.  
  
"Why did you let karkat take me that first day?" You unfurl your body more moving a little closer feeling safer in this calm atmosphere.  
  
" mhm karbro was feelin all sorts of lonely before you came here. Said he didnt have any motherfucking purpose and felt stuck. So when he stopped me from taking your head off I let him keep you hoping it would help. You really did help, Kar started smiling again and he went back to being his crabby, back talking lil self. He even started being more flirty and touchy." Gamzee smiled more thinking about his time with kar.  
  
"Really? When do you two spend time together, karkat always seems to spend all of his time with Me."  
  
"He comes and sees me when you're asleep. I stay up a few extra hours to spend with my little miracle. Him talking about his day, having some sloppy make out sessions, sometimes pail if he's feeling frisky."  
  
"Oh." You try and hide the fact your blushing by looking away. You could feel a pit of jealousy form in your stomach, but why did you feel this way? You never felt this way for anyone before. Sure you had crushes but never had you wanted a deep personal connection with someone or to gain their affection like you wanted karkat.  
  
You were so lost in thought you didn't notice gamzee get out of the nest, grab two bottles of faygo from a mini fridge and sit next to you. Until he was pressing a bottle of faygo to your forehead.  
  
"Huh?" You look up at him taking the bottle of faygo. "You have faygo?"  
  
Gamzee scoffed and snapped open the bottle "Of course I got motherfucking faygo. The most wicked of elixirs."   
  
"It's funny we had the same kind of soda on earth, but it wasn't all that popular." You opened the bottle of faygo taking a sip of the sugary drink.  
  
Gamzee smiled leaning his head in his hand looking down at you. "Tell me more about you. I wanna know more about your experiences and shit. What was it like growing up on earth?"  
  
"Well..." You told gamzee almost everything you could about earth. You told him what it was like growing up, your likes and dislikes. It seemed like you two were talking for hours, comparing notes on growing up in two different worlds. Comparing things that were similar to things that were wildly different. You didn't know why it was so easy to talk to him. Moments ago you hated his guts and wanted nothing to do with him. Now here you are telling him things you haven't even told karkat.  
  
As you two were talking you heard the door open opening. Looking over you saw karkat standing there.  
  
"Oh gamzee you're here?" He walked closer to the nest seeing me sitting next to him. "And sitting with Dave?"

Gamzee smiled more looking over at karkat. "I didn't know tiny motherfucker was in here when I came in. But we ended up talking and having a good time, right tiny motherfucker?"  
  
"Oh uh ya it was fine." You said look up at karkat.  
  
"Well I'm glad you two are getting along." Kar jumped down into the nest, but before he could even take two steps gamzee swept him off his feet placing him on his lap. "Gamzee! You ever loving shit stain!" Kar yelped out as he was being man handled. Gamzee only had the usual lazy smile as he started kissing all over karkats face much to his displeasure. You couldnt help but have a small smile as you watched the events happen. You couldn't help but wish that you were part of it.   
  
"Gamzee your getting your stupid paint all over my face." Gamzee chuckled pulling his face away from karkat.  
  
" sorry bro but i had to get my loving on." Gamzee looked over at you smirking a bit before he placed karkat in the nest getting up. "I should be all up and going now." Karkat shot up holding gamzees hand so he couldn't go anywhere.  
  
"No don't! I finally have us all together and were all getting along dont go now..." karkat looked up at gamzee giving him puppy dog eyes. Gamzee sighed easily giving in.  
  
"You know i cant ever motherfucking say no to you... So what should we do?" Karkat smiled looking over at you. "Movie?"  
  
You blushed slightly looking at both of them. "Sure." Gamzee got out of the nest smiling.  
  
"Movie it is." He then pulled karkat out of the nest and offered you his hand. You hesitated before placing your smaller hand in his larger one that felt cold to the touch. He pulled you out of the nest setting you on your feet.  
  
Karkat took your hand smiling pulling you towards the door. "Lets go." Gamzee opened the door for you two and you walked out holding hands with karkat. The three of you walk down the large hallway making small conversation until you got to another large door. Gamzee opened the door leading into a extravagant home room theater. The tv screen alone put any men cave to shame. But you guess thats the point considering gamzee is a highblood.  
  
Karkat let go of your hand and ran over to the large bookshelves filled with hundreds of movies. Gamzee placed a hand on your back guiding you over to the large couch that is even big enough to house gamzees giant body. Gamzee sat down and wrapped an arm around your waist pulling you down next to him so you two were cuddling. You blushed a little readjusting trying to get a little space between you, but he just ended up pulling you closer to his chest.  
  
"So what do you two want to watch?"  
  
"Anything is fine." You and gamzee said at the same time.   
  
"Romantic comedy it is." Karkat chuckled and started setting up the movie. You turned your attention back to gamzee looking up at him. He glanced down before he placed a hand on your head ruffling your hair causing you to groan.   
  
"Damn bro your hair is so motherfucking soft." Gamzee continued running his fingers through your hair. His claws lightly scratching against your scalp that made you melt against him.  
  
"Thanks..." was all you were able to mutter out feeling too good. Karkat finished setting up the movie and walked over to the couch. where gamzee used his other arm to scoop karkat up and place him in his lap. Soon after the troll romance movie started playing and all seemed to be right with the world.  
  
The three of you then spent the next few hours watching movies till you all fell asleep in one big cuddle pile.


	7. Dave: something isnt right

Its been a few weeks since gamzee has been acting all buddy buddy with you and You don't know what to think of it. Does he truly want to be kind to you, or does he have alternative motives? Whatever it was you were going to find out. You couldnt just let your guard down and trust him. You wanted too, it would be so easy just to give in and trust him like with karkat. But you couldn't shake the feeling he was planning something.  
  
Karkat would be busy for at least an hour having a video chat with his moirail so this was the perfect time to snoop around. You slipped out of the bedroom the three of you started sharing, and walked down the now familiar halls towards gamzee office.   
  
You stood infront of the extravagant double doors that led to his office. the sound of faint talking could be heard. You recognized the deep rumbly voice that made your knees weak as gamzee, while the other more monotoned voice as his lackey equius.  You walked closer to the door pressing your ear to it trying to listen to a sliver of the conversation.  
  
"Have you learned any useful information from that human yet, highblood?" You could faintly here equius.  
  
"No nothing of motherfucking consequent..." gamzee grumled out.  
  
"Our forces are still having difficulties on the terra planet, it seems the inhabitants were much more organized and advanced then we perceived. Information about their tactics and strategies could be very useful maybe the human knows something. We should extract that information as soon as possible." So that was it? He was just being nice to you to get information about home? You were so angry you knew it was too good to be true. A pit started to grow in your stomach and you clenched your jaw.  
  
"Tiny motherfucker doesnt kn-" before gamzee could even get his sentence out you were pushing open the door ready to confront him. You stormed into the rather large room anger written all over your face.  
  
"You were using me?!" You stood infront of his giant desk glaring him down. He only sighed and leaned back in his chair giving equius a dismissive wave of the hand. Equius look at you to the highblood before sighing leaving the room. making sure to shut the door behind him like the good little butler he was.  
  
The two of you stared each other down for what seemed like hours, but in truth were mere minutes. Until you decided to break the silence.  
  
"Admit it." You spoke with venom in your voice as you tightly gripped the wood of his desk. You watched as he sighed heavily running his fingers through that thick black mane of his. Clearly frustrated with the problem in front of him.  
  
"Look at first it started that way. All those little motherfucking questions i was asking, i was just tryin to get info. but i quickly fucking found out you didnt know shit that would be motherfucking helpful." He stared down at you taking in your angry expression.  
  
"You were using me!! It doesnt matter if i was useful or not you still used me like pawn!" You were furious both at him and yourself. You had started to trust him, only for what little trust you did have to be yanked from you.  
  
" it doesnt change a motherfucking thing." He kept a neutral expession as uou boiled over in rage.  
  
"It does matter because it means you dont genuinely have interest in me or what happens to me im just something for you to use!!" In your anger you picked up a heavy object from his desk and threw it at his face. He skillfully dodged it by ducking his head to the side. It was only then that you realized your actions have consequences. You took a step back watching as he swiftly rose from his chair. Before you could even run he reached over grabbing you by the shirt yanking you over his desk. You struggled against his grip digging your blunt nails into his skin trying to get away. He harshly shoved you down on the desk leaving you very vulnerable. You tightly shut your eyes bracing yourself for the hit that never came.

" open your eyes motherfucker." You felt him release your shirt placing his hands on either side of your head caging you to the desk. You hesitantly opened your eyes looking up at him. Gamzee loomed over you, he had a rather stern  look that his black mane framed rather perfectly. In any other situation you would have found him rather attractive. All you could feel at the moment was fear. Why were you so stupid that you didn't come here with karkat?  
  
"Look at me." You stared into his eyes watching as they were filled in purple. they glowed and flickered between a light and a dark purple. It was mesmerizing and before you knew it your vision started to turn purple. At first it was like a purple filter was put over your eyes. but slowly gamzee started to disappear from your vision until it was all just purple.   
  
"H-hah...m-mhm... fnn.." you squirmed unable to control the noises coming from your mouth. You couldn't help it, you felt so over stimulated. Your whole body felt tingly and your senses were being heightened.   
  
"Finally..." you weren't sure whether you heard gamzee say that out loud or if you imagined it in your head. You felt chills run down your spine as the words reverberated through your body. You felt full both physically and mentally. As if someone else was present in your mind. You reached up gripping gamzees arm and shirt trying to ground yourself as you started to feel like you were floating.   
  
"A-ahh...ngh..g-gamzee..."  you shivered as you felt him run his fingers over your cheek and down your neck. His touch felt like pure pleasure, almost like you were on ecstasy. You didn't know why but you didn't want him to stop touching you. It was weird moments ago you were furious at him but know you were relaxed and didnt want him to stop touching you.   
  
Suddenly you were pulled out of your trance and your vision returned but was still doused with purple. You looked up to see gamzee staring not at you but at the other end of the room. You could see that he was talking, but you couldn't understand anything he said it was all muffled like you were under water. You then heard another voice that sounded like karkat but you couldn't tell.  
  
"M-mh....g-gamzee..." you whimpered squirming from the loss of feeling you had. You had no idea what was going on you felt lost and confused. The only thing you could focus on that kept you grounded from becoming a bubbling mess was gamzee. You watched as he turned his attention back to you. He brushed some hair out of your face.  
  
"Sleep." His voice was so clear and commanding yet gentle you couldn't refuse. Your eyelids felt heavy and you couldn't keep them open. Your eyelids fluttered closed and you instantly passed out entering a dreamless sleep.


	8. Gamzee: play with your food

You were having a rather dull conversation with equius talking about battle tactics. When suddenly dave barged into your office. Maybe tiny motherfucker could be more entertaining than this boring meeting.  
  
Clearly that wasnt going to be the case when the motherfucker started yelling at you. Sighing you sent equius out the room and stared down at dave. He looked so angry it was rather cute. The way his brows knited together in an angry arch and the way his lips curled into a frown. It made your blood pusher pound. You couldnt wait till you were allowed to play with him.  
  
"Admit it." Dave uttered out with contempt and venom in his voice. It made your spine tingle. You wanted nothing more than to break him down to his base components to see what makes him tick. You sighed running your fingers through your hair pushing it out of the way.  
  
"Look at first it started that way. All those little motherfucking questions i was asking, i was just tryin to get info. but i quickly fucking found out you didnt know shit that would be motherfucking helpful." It was true that at first you were only using him both to make karkat happy and to get information. But now it was different he was interesting and a good change of pace to your life. You wanted to know more, you need more. You were selfish like that.  
  
Dave just continued yelling at you only for you to brush off his comments. When suddenly he picked up a gift karkat gave you a sweep ago for your wriggling day, and chucked it at your head. You easily dodged out of the way and glared down at dave, he looked scared. Before he could even turn and run you stood from your desk grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him over your desk. He started to struggle against your grip digging his nails into your arm. It was cute that he thought he could hurt, but he needed to learn that this behaviour was unacceptable.  
  
You forced him down on your desk but being mindful you didnt hurt him. His eyes shut tight and he turned his head to the side like he was bracing for you to hit him. You weren't that kind of motherfucker. Though your highblood training would say otherwise. You were taught to be violent and show no mercy, but you had other plans. You refused to be a mindless brute who solved everything with violence. You were far too conniving and intelligent for that. You only put up a facade to fool the masses into fearing you, Fear was the quickest way to power. Besides you would never EVER lay a hand on karkat so why lay a hand on dave.  
  
"Open your eyes motherfucker." You released his shirt and placed your hands either side of his head looming over him, ensuring he didnt go anywhere. You came up with the rather delicious plan to use your chuckle voodoo on him. This way you could kill two chirp-beasts with one stone. You could effectively calm him down and pick through his think pan to learn more about him and be a hundred percent positive that he didnt know anything that would be helpful on earth. He slowly opened his eyes looking up at you but avoided eye contact anyway he could.  
  
"Look at me." His ruby red eyes finally met with your vibrant purple ones and you could finally begin. Your eyes changed completely purple and you slowly started to slip into his mind. It was slow at first since you had never used your voodoo on a human before and because it was the first time you two had connected. However once your two think pans were connected you could see everything. His think pan was a lot more clearer then a trolls think pan. Trolls think  pans always buzzed some louder than others and it could be hard to piece together a complete room. But daves think pan was so easy and clear that it presented a complete and vivid room. With the slightest of ease you could view any memory, uncover any secret. It made you giddy to use your chuckle voodoo, which only really happened when you used it on karkat.

Your first order of business was to calm this fucker down and and change his emotions from anger to pleasure. You wanted this to be an enjoyable experience after all. You flexed your voodoo and changed his emotion so he would be calm and relaxed. You then proceeded to highten his senses so he was a in a constant state of pleasure, and every touch you gave him felt like miracles. You smirked looking down at him as he started to moan and squirm under you reaching out for you. He gripped your arm and held your shirts his face twisting in pleasure.  
  
" finally..." you mutter out which also echoed in his think pan. Youve been waiting for this moment since he first spoke out in your throne room. You wanted nothing more than a have him under you and reduced to a muttering squirming mess. Once you felt he was calm enough and enjoying your time you seeped back into his room conjuring a little voodoo doll that looked like yourself. With this little seed now planted in his thinkpan it would easier to take over his mind. you would no longer need eye contact and you could envelope his mind over greater distances. The more sessions and the stronger your connection with him the greater the distance you can control his think pan from.  
  
"A-ah..mhm...g-gamzee..." he moaned out recognizing your presence in his think pan and establishing a connection between you two. What a good motherfucker he was for not fighting you even going as far as to encourage and start the bound whether he meant to or not.  
  
He looked so motherfucking cute under you the way he squirmed and moaned. His expression lulled into a doped pleasured look, that made your bulge twinge inside your protective bone bulge. Threatening to come alive and come out to play. You knew you couldn't pail him yet karkat would be furious but you could still play with him. You cupped his cheek running your thumb over his soft features. He chirped and mewled as he instinctively nuzzled into your hand. You smiled running your fingers down his neck stopping at the collar of his shirt.  
  
"GAMZEE MOTHERFUCKING MAKARA!!" You whipped your head up looking down the room seeing karkat standing in the door way looking furious. Startled you lost focus on the voodoo which allowed dave to start coming to his senses but he was still under your control.  
  
"Karbro what are you doing here?" You pulled your hand away from dave and stood up straight.  
  
" i was looking for dave but it turns out he was being fondled by a clown fuck!" He stormed over to the desk about ready to pounce on you.  
  
"Mhm...g-gamzee..." you turned your attention back to dave. he looked so tired and grumpy like you had just woken him up from a nap. You moved some hair out of his before using your voodoo and commanding him to sleep which he did almost immediately.  
  
"What the fuck happened??" Karkat snapped out easily growing impatient. You sighed running your fingers through your hair looking down at your angry little matesprit.  
  
" the motherfucker stormed into my war room while i was having a meeting with equius spouting some blasphemous motherfucking shit about how i was using him. So when i tried to explain he just got more motherfucking angry and picked up the sculpture you gave me and chucked it at my head. You know me i got no motherfucking patience for that unmirthful shit. So i all up and had him lay down and i used my voodoo to calm his ass down." Karkat stood there chewing on what you said processing all the information before he gave out a sigh and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Ok ya ill admit that was pretty uncool of him. He should have waited for me and all three of us could have had a serious feelings jam. I could have mediated between the two of you...none if this would have happened." He had a rather serious and solemn face as he stared at daves sleeping form, but you could only give a soft smile.  
  
"You really want that auspistice huh?" Karkat blushed slightly looking away.

"I know we haven't talked about it...ive been avoiding it. Which i know it isnt fair to you....but...gamzee i really like him." Karkat had a worried look on his face as he looked back at you.  
  
 "I have this stupid little flush crush on him, But ill never stop being red for you." Karkat emitted a sad chuckle as he tugged at his hair.  
  
"Im so stupidly red for you that the thought of being away from you, and not being able to see you makes my blood-pusher stop. B-but when i think about dave i get all happy and i dont feel so lonely anymore...i know what im asking for isnt the typical auspistice, and its a lot. But i really want that relationship with dave...i want to be red with him and i want to be red with you." Karkat continued tugging at his hair clearly in distress. You instinctively reached out to him and took his hand away from his hair lacing your fingers together to stop his harmful tendencies. He moved closer looking up at you.  
  
"Heh...i know im pretty selfish, arent i..?" You shook your head no.  
  
"No i understand how you feel, Because i feel the same way. Hes a cute motherfucker and i like having him around. Our matespritship is strong and i dont mind adding in tiny motherfucker to the mix." Karkat looked up at you almost in disbelief.  
  
"R-really...?" Karkat instantly perked up his ruby red eyes sparkled with joy. You chuckled at his sudden change in mood and nodded your head.  
  
" besides imagine how fucking miraculous it would be for all three of us to have a pail session together."  
  
"Gamzee!" You laughed as karkats cheeks quickly flushed red. He pulled away looking anywhere but you.  
  
"M-mhm..." yours and karkats attention was once again brought back to dave who was still sleeping on your desk.  
  
"We should probably get him back to the respiteblock so he can sleep more comfortably." You nodded in agreement and scooped dave up as gently as possible cradling him to your chest. Karkat held the door open for you and the two of you walked back to your shared respitblock. You walked inside over to the nest and gently set dave down in the pile of pillows and blankets. Karkat shut the door and walked over to your side making sure dave was comfortable.  
  
"I should get back to equius before he blows a fuse." You stood up and stepped out of the nest. but before you could get very far karkat took ahold of your hand looking up at you with those seductive candy red eyes.  
  
" since dave will be out for awhile maybe we could have some...quality time together~?" You smirked looking down at your reddest of bros knowing exactly what he was hinting at.  
  
"I think i can fit you in~" kar chuckled as you wrapped an arm around his shoulder. The two of you then headed to a room that wasnt occupied, so the two of you could have some "quality time".


	9. Gamzee: Pailbro (nsfw)

You walked down the hallway arm around your cute little matesprit. The two of you were flirting back and forth as you made your way to your own private pailing room. You had the best toys their and your fondest memories with karbro. The two of You approached the dark heavy wooden door engraved with the quadrants. You pushed open the door and watched as karkat sauntered into the room swaying his hips clearly trying to seduce you. You smirk following him walking into the dimly lit room making sure to shut the door behind you.  
  
"Gamzee~" karkat turned around having a seductive smile as he sat on the edge of the pailing platform. You smirked wasting no time to start this session with karbro. You leaned down cupping his cheek before pressing your lips to his. You felt him shiver as he wrapped his arms around your neck deepening the kiss. You gently nipped at his lips kissing him with growing need and passion. You listened closely as he started to chirp and purr softly in response to your assault on his lips. You darted your long tongue across his warm soft lips as a silent command to part them, so you could once again explore your familiar territory.  
  
Karkat eagerly parted his lips as you tipped his head back to gain better access. You slipped your tongue in exploring his sweet mouth for what vould be the millionth time. Karkat leaned into your touch and darted his tongue along yours. You let out deep moan as you gently laid karkat on the soft silk purple sheets of the pailing platform. Your tongues danced along each other and you could taste the sweetness from your matesprit it drove you crazy. Karkat moaned and wrapped his legs around you pressing his whole body against yours. You loved it your lil motherfucker was always so warm, just holding him close could warm up your cold body.   
  
You pulled away from the kiss letting your poor karbro breath. Since you were a huge purple blood with giant lungs you could kiss for hours without needing air, but your little matesprit was a different story. He started to pant looking up at you with lulled seductive eyes. You smirked lifting karkat more onto the pailing platform and climbed ontop of him so you weren't crouching in a weird position.  
  
"Gamzee~" karkat started to grind his pelvis against yours. You could easily feel his small bulge through the thin fabric of his pants. If your bulge wasnt already alive and free from its protective bone bulge, it certainly was now. Karkat smiled and purred as he felt your rather large bulge press against his clothed nook spuirming desperately for something to fuck. You could feel your natural lubricant start to pool and stick to the fabric of your polka dot pants making it rather uncomfortable to wear them. You continued to grind against karkat feeling each others bulges through the fabric.  
  
 Karkat huffed in annoyance as you continued to tease him never giving him what he wanted.  You could only smile, you loved to tease him and listen to him beg or if he was feeling frisky he would demand and give you "orders" you wonder what kind of night it was going to be.  
  
"G-gamzee please just touch me~ fuck me~ do anything you want~" karkats hands slid down your chest to the elastic in your pants pulling them down enough so your bulge could wiggle completely free. You sigh in relief your bulge now free from the pressure able to squirm and wiggle about freely. Karkat reached up and ran his fingers over the ridges on the underside of your bulge. You hissed and moaned bucking your hips into his hand desperate for the pleasure you felt.  
  
" fuck kar~ your hands feel like miracles~" karkat smiled from the praise you were giving and wrapped his hand around part of the base of your bulge. Since your bulge was so big and his hands were small he could ony wrap his fingers around a little more than half your bulge. You started to purr as he stroked your bulge up and down coating his fingers in your purple genetic material. Your bulge having a mind of its own, wrapped itself around part of his arm smearing more of your gentic material onto him staining his shirt.

You groaned as he started to pick up the pace stroking your bulge faster. You bucked into his hand and ground your nook onto kars clothed bulge. He gasped tightening his grip on your bulge causing you to hiss. You grabbed his hand pulling it away from your member and pinned it above his head.   
  
"S-sorry~ i got a little exited~" karkat squirmed under you being cute.  
  
"I can see that~" you smirked and pulled off his pants discarding the article of clothing on the ground. You watched as his small bulge squirmed around twisting trying to get any friction. The way he squirmed and moaned under you, the way his grey skin flushed red and the way he bit his lip in anticipation. Messiahs above did it make you want to pound into him till he couldnt walk for a day or two.  
  
"Gamzee~" karkat used his free hand to tug at your shirt wanting you more exposed.   
  
"Alright alright~" you let go of his hand and sat up unzipping your vest shrugging it off tossing it on the ground. Karkat purred reaching up running his hands along your well toned chest and stomach. His sharp nails traced over some  of your scars before he pressed into your grub scars. You moaned your hips once again meeting with kars. though this time your large bulge was able to wrap around your cute little matesprits bulge. Karkat gasped and moaned throwing this head back into the silk sheets. You loved to see your little red bro like this consumed in pleasure.   
  
"P-please~ please dont tease me i just want you~" karkat moaned out using his feet to help slide down your pants to your knees. You smiled down at him and slid up his shirt revealing his soft chest globes. Hes whole face  turned red as you leaned down and started to kiss the soft squishy flesh of his chest. These were always so sensitive to kar. He never really cared for them but you loved them. They were so fun to play with and Karkat made the cutest noises when you kissed them.  
  
"A-ah~" karkat reached up and ran his fingers through your hair, his nails lightly scratching at your scalp. You instantly started to purr adding a new sensation as you kissed and sucked his sensetive skin. Karkat moaned loudly as he arched into you, his bulge squirming and tightening around your own. your purple material mixing with his red making a most miraculous color.   
  
You couldn't take it anymore you needed him. Your teasing was starting to get to yourself. You pulled away from kars warm embrace and pulled off his shirt leaving him completely naked. Karkat grumbled in protest from the loss of contact. You then fully pulled off your pants and gently pried your bulge away from karkats.   
  
Karkat looked up into your deep purple eyes. he spread his legs making more room for you. You gripped his inner right thigh and used your other hand to help guide your bulge to his dripping nook. Karkat emitted a breathless moan as the tip of your bulge wiggled between the soft plump lips of his nook.   
  
"M-mh~ fuck~" you couldn't help but moan as your bulge buried itself deeper into kars nook. Fuck he felt so warm and slick around your bulge it was the best feeling you have ever experienced, even better than being high on soper slime. Karkat moaned louder and gripped your arm digging his nails into your skin snapping you out of your train of thought. You looked down  to see your bulge was a little less than half way in. It was at the point where your bulge started to thicken significantly and the ridges started to become more prominent. You placed your hand in the cusions besides his head steading yourself. Fuck he felt so good, you wanted nothing more than to just pound into his tight little nook mercilessly. But you couldn't, you had to stretch him out and loosen him up a bit before you can fuck him good and proper.  
  
"You feel so good~" karkat cooed rubbing his thumb in small circles over your arm. while his hips moved slightly in an attempt to meet with yours signaling you to keep moving deeper into him. You smiled purred and held his hip guiding him as your bulge wiggled deeper into his nook, stretching him to your large size.

"Ngh~ mhnn~ f-fuck~!" karkat gasped out as you gave him a sharp thrust completely filling him up with your bulge. It had taken you nearly a sweep to stretch karkats nook to the size of your bulge, but it was worth it all in the end. Now with ease karkat could take all of your member. You moaned the tips of your fingers tightening on kars hip. Your bulge was fully inside karkat, your hips flushed together. you could feel how burning hot he was, how your bulge was warming up while buried inside him. Your stomach started to feel warm and slick. You looked down to where the two of you were conjoined, seeing karkats bulge twist and squirm against your stomach seeking friction.   
  
"Ready~?"You purred out rubbing kars hip, grinding your bulge as deep as it could go, making sure to keep him stimulated.  
  
"Y-yes~ gods yes~" you smirked drawing your hips back to the point where only your tip was inside him. Before you thrusted right back into his warm nook.  
  
"A-AHH~!" karkat cried out arching into you. You started a rather fast pace as you thrusted into him driving his smaller form deeper into the cusions below you. Karkat gave a high pitched moan desperately wanting to hold onto you as an anchor. You leand down using your elbow to support your weight as you caught karkats lips in another passionate kiss.   
You then wrapped your arm around his lower back hoisting his hips into the air so you could better fuck him.   
  
With this new position you could better piston your hips into karkat fucking him harder and faster. Karkart moaned and whimpered into the kiss. You could feel his legs tremble around your waist as you slammed into him. Karkat wrapped his arms around your neck cling to you. You Smirked licking and biting his lips lapping up every moan and whimper he made. Karkat couldn't take it anymore. he pulled himself away from the kiss and turned his head to the side panting desperately trying to catch his breath. A deep chuckle rumbled in your throat as you feathered kisses down to his neck.   
  
"A-ahhh..hahh....ahhh...ngh..." Karkat panted heavily as you assualted his neck kissing and sucking leaving little love marks. You bucked your hips sliding deeper into karkat before you  bit down on his shoulder. Your sharp teeth punctuated his soft skin. "A-AHHH~!!" Beads of candy red blood weld to the surface. Your eager tongue lapped at the bite mark. Your senses were over whelmed by karkat. his taste his smell it was all to much for you spurring your hips on faster into his warm dripping nook.  
  
You started to pant  you could feel your bulge twisting and pulsating inside karkat as his nook tightened and squeezed your bulge signifying that both of you were close to release.   
  
You pounded into his nook and it wasn't long till he was clenching around your bulge."G-GAMZEE~!!" Karkat gasped out as his nook flooded with his bright red material. his bulge thrashed about before the tip spurted copious amounts of material painting the two of you in red. You continued thrusting into his nook seeking your own high.   
  
" fuck kar~" you slammed into his nook your bulge coiling inside him pushing all the way to his seed flap. Your bulge spasmed and released all of your genetic material filling up his nook to the point it was over flowing.   
  
The two of you laid like this for awhile basking in each others after glow. You feathered kisses over his wounded shoulder before you tried pulling out. However karkats nook was still tightly clenched around your bulge keeping you from moving." Karbro relax~" you purred out gently rubbing kars hips in an attempt to soothe him. He gave you small nod before nuzzling into your shoulder planting gentle kisses.  
  
 You could feel karkats nook loosen slightly and you took the opportunity to pull out. Karkat shivered from the loss of your bulge as genetic material oozed out. You sat up and grabbed a bucket from under the pailing platform setting it down. You then scooped karkat into your arms placing him over the bucket.

"Just relax~" you cooed into his ear as your long middle finger slid into his nook stroking and prodding at his seed flap. trying to coax it open to release the gentic material so he wouldnt feel so bloated. Sometimes you thought about just leaving him like this for weeks to form and carry your brood. But you knew it wasn't the right time. Besides the two of you were still young and had plenty of time.  
  
" m-mhm..." karkat chirped and cooed as his seed flap relaxed and released the slurry that dripped down into the bucket. You smiled sliding your fingers out of his nook, placing a hand on his stomach gently pressing on it to help push the slurry out. Once he was completely empty you laid him back onto the pailing platform and picked up the nearly full bucket moving it to a corner of the room to be dealt with later.  
  
"Messy..." karkat mumbled out. You looked over at him smiling seeing him covered in a mixture of red and purple.  
  
"Alright motherfucker lets get cleaned up." You walked over and scoop up  karkat in your arms carrying him into the conected bathroom. you ran a warm bath for the two of you getting in. You both sighed in content relaxing in the warm water as you lazily washed each other. Who knows maybe the two of you would go for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic in a long ass time so be gentle with me lol but i also post this on my tumblr which is here http://jorijam.tumblr.com/


End file.
